


Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Other, luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Trixie comes back from a school trip where she was told about the legend of the Bloody Mary. One night she sneaks out of her room and goes to stand in front of the bathroom mirror and says Lucifer's name three times.





	Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!

Beatrice Espinoza came home from a school field trip, all giddy, informing her mother and Lucifer about how she had fun. But she couldn’t wait for midnight to try that bloody mary thing her classmates told her about. Wanting to prove that she’s not a scaredy-cat, she agreed to record herself while summoning the famed ghost.

Trixie stood in front of a large mirror, with three candles lighting the room. She knew Lucifer had already left so instead of Mary, she called his name.   
  
“Lucifer! Lucifer! Lucifer!” She chanted, and stared at the mirror, waiting for him to come out. But instead, he appeared behind her, that the child couldn’t help but scream.

“AHHHHHHHH!” Trixie shrieked and the consultant had to cover his ears.

“Bloody Hell, urchin! I think you broke my eardrum!”  
  
“You scared me!”   
  
“I heard you calling me so I came. Ughh.”   
  
“You heard my prayer?”   
  
“What? No! I was downstairs, pulling an all-nighter on those case files with your mother. She’s asleep by the way. She must be exhausted otherwise she’d already be here, yelling at you. You’re welcome.”   
  
“My mom won’t yell at me.”   
  
“_Really? _ ”   
  
“I thought you went home?”   
  
“No. I went to get coffee.”   
  
“But how did you get here so fast? I saw you leave like two seconds ago?”   
  
“I flew.” Trixie smiled at this and shook her head.   
  
“Is Bloody Mary real?”   
  
“Course, she is. So, don’t go around taunting her to come to you. Believe me, child, she’s not to be trifled with.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
Lucifer scoffed at this, “Why? Because if she crosses this realm, I’m gonna have to drag her back myself and it’s just too much work! Now, stop this senseless summoning and go to bed, child.”   
  
“But you’ll protect me, right? Even if I did manage to bring her here? Accidentally?”   
  
“I’m bloody serious, spawn. Just _don’t _. I already have my hands full.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Trixie crossed her arm, seemingly challenging the Devil in a staring contest. 

Normally, the consultant would oblige and scare the shit out of anyone else. However, he conceded because if anything, he’d protect the child as he would Chloe.

“The answer is yes. A no-brainer, spawn. But I implore you not to deliberately get yourself into trouble. I’m certain you don’t want to upset your mother, correct?”  
  
“That’s right.”   
  
“Well, then. Off to bed.”   
  
“Will you tuck me in?”   
  
“Must I, really?”   
  
“Pretty please?”

Lucifer groaned. What has his life become?   
  
“Very well.”

When he came out of the room, he bumped into Chloe who was apparently awake and snooping at the exchange from the hallway.

“That was some elaborate story. You probably scared her good,”

Lucifer raised a brow at the Detective, “You know, I don’t lie, Chloe.”

Chloe paled as a shiver went up to her spine. She vaguely recalls doing the ritual herself when she was younger. Didn’t she faint then?

“Are you alright, Detective?”  
  
“Y-yeah.”   
  
“Hmmm. Seems to me, you’ve also tried summoning that witch?” He didn’t wait for her response and continued, “You’re lucky I was probably still in Hell that time. Got a lot of complaints from the Silver City so I banned her from coming up top. But I can’t monitor her from up here. Who knows where she’s off to and what she’s doing now?”

“Okay, stop. You’re scaring me.”  
  
“Only telling the truth, Detective. Anyway, shall we continue with the boring paperwork?”   
  
“Fine, fine.”

Outside of Decker’s apartment stood a woman in white, looking in. Lucifer, attentive when he wants to be, felt the presence and immediately excused himself.   
  
_Tsk, tsk._ He clicked his tongue. Apparently, the child summoned her after all. 

He came back after ten minutes or so, with hamburgers and fries in hand, a distraction so Chloe wouldn’t ask where he really went.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Third prompt :) 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
